Another Possession: I Am A Malfoy
by Kacella
Summary: Meet Rome, Draco's baby sister who learns the truth about her family. Sheltered her whole life, she has to become a lady and uphold the family honour.
1. To Look Through a Glass Wall

What it Feels Like for a Girl: Chapter One  
  
Narcissa Malfoy screamed in pain, it was excruciating, breath robbing, intense pain. Sweat poured from every pore, the normally smooth hair looked worse for wear.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was giving birth.  
  
She felt alone, cool tears trickled down her burning cheeks, except for the midwife, she was all by herself. She grabbed her bedpost, a hand may have been more soothing, but that was beyond wishing for. Lucius Malfoy was at a bloody meeting, besides, birthing and the such was a strictly womanly affair.   
  
The midwife started speaking, yet Narcissa was deaf to the world, the pain was so unbearable. At one point, she really thought she would die, but, as quickly as the pain had come, it was now over.  
  
She now felt exhausted and barely aware of the dull throbbing that was now overcoming her body. Her breathing was short and rash, again the midwife said something she didn't understand.  
  
The child was now being laid in her arms, it was a girl, a reddish-purplish screaming thing. She put the baby on her breast to nurse. Oh, the joys of motherhood.  
  
As the midwife left her alone with her daughter for a little while she looked down at the feeding child in her arms and smiled meekly.  
  
Rome. The name had already been decided on.  
  
With the last bit of energy she had, Narcissa spoke, "Rome dear, I love you dear. With all my heart, I love you."  
  
Then, with her golden hair in tangles around her pale face, her cheeks flushed and baby in arms, both fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Rome paced in circles around her nursery. Really quite silly, she thought, a nursery for an almost eleven year old girl.   
  
Yet she stopped pacing after catching the eye of her stern-faced nanny.   
  
"It isn't proper for young ladies to hop around."  
  
"But ma'am, I-" said Rome but was silenced by older woman.  
  
"None of your excuses, miss."  
  
Rome looked at her and smirked, the old bat really was something, really.  
Again the old nurse caught her eye, this time she wasn't lectured, instead she was slapped lightly on the cheek.  
  
The nanny looked at her again as Rome silently sat in a chair and began stitching, this time the nurse looked at her with a little more affection.   
  
"Put down your needlework, miss, it's time to prepare you for this evenings' event." The nurse got up and proceeded to Rome's chamber, a dress had already been laid out for her by her mother.  
  
Rome stepped into her room and could not help but gawk at the dress that had been placed upon her bed, although accustomed to the finest of riches, she had never been allowed to wear something like this.   
  
This dress, this gown, was like something her mother wore to one of the many social events she always seemed to be attending.  
  
The dress was deep burgundy, with small pearls sewn onto the square neckline. An intricate pattern was sewn in gold thread on the breast, and it was of silk. Even the small slippers were a perfect match to the pearls that inlaid the collar.   
  
She was snapped out of her amazement by a sharp "It's not polite for ladies to stare" from her nurse.  
  
She looked at her nurse, "I-Is it f-for me?" The nanny nodded, and was about to say something else but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?" said Rome.  
  
The door slowly opened and the slender build of Narcissa stepped in, "Thank you Ingrid, I will see to her now."  
  
The nurse did a short kind of bow and then left the room.  
  
Rome then looked at her mother and realized she was carrying some sort of box. Her mother looked just as nervous as she was, thought Rome. She just continued to stare at her mother admiring her beauty until she realized what she was doing then quickly looked away onto the floor.  
  
Timidly her mother approached her and placed the box on the vanity.   
Don't look away from me, thought Narcissa, I'm your mother, for God's sake, your mother. But I'm just as bad, afraid to touch my own daughter.  
  
Narcissa continued to stare at the girl and the beauty she had become. Speak, Narcissa, speak. Don't just stand there, speak.  
  
Slowly Narcissa held out her hand and pushed Rome's chin up toward her.  
Rome looked into her mother's eyes, between them was a silent understanding, a silent trust.  
  
"Thank you for the gown, mother."  
  
"Thank your father."  
  
Rome nodded, and stared at the ground.  
  
"Sit down Rome, we need to speak." Rome obeyed her mother and sat down on the stool of her vanity.  
  
"Tonight Rome, is your social debut." Rome looked up at her mother and nodded, this didn't come as a surprise to her, she had been expecting it. "Your father expects you to be on your best behavior and so do I, this is very important to us, to the Malfoy family. As his second child and only daughter... it's very important."  
  
Narcissa stared at Rome, it hurt, it truly did. It felt like a crime, she was introducing Rome to it. To the world of the Malfoys'. To its lies, scandals and reputation. She was ripping her daughter out of innocence. Rome had been sheltered from everything, yet as a young lady in the Malfoy family, that was also how it was supposed to be, Narcissa told herself. Then why were all her instincts telling her to tell Rome to run? To flee?   
  
An uncomfortable silence settled between the two.   
  
"Come Rome, let me help you dress."  
  
She looked away as Rome unrobed herself and after she slipped into the dress, Narcissa turned back around and began to help her with the complicated ties in the back.   
  
After her mother was done Rome looked into the mirror and gasped, Narcissa resisted the urge to fondly run a hand through Rome's wavy pale hair, she was beautiful.  
  
Giving away to the urge Narcissa ran a hand through Rome's hair. Shocked by this sign of affection Rome looked at her mother big-eyed, "Come Rome, let me fix your hair."  
  
Rome waited patiently as Narcissa fixed her hair, with the help of magic trying many different buns and braids until she found something she liked- an elaborate bun surrounded by small braids- and pinned it with pearls.  
  
Narcissa then took the box off the vanity and withdrew a beautiful gold necklace, inlaid with stones the same Bordeaux color of Rome's dress.  
  
She then put it on Rome. "I also wore this by my debut," she said, almost in a trance, mesmerized by the fact that Rome was growing up, and she had spent so little time with her, soon she would be off to school.  
  
The necklace was the finishing touch, Rome truly looked like a princess, as they stood side by side in front of the mirror, Narcissa was in a nauseating state of deja vu, it was like seeing herself about twenty-five years ago. It was true, although Rome's coloring was a little different, very Malfoy, she was becoming Narcissa. Was she also destined to become just another so-called trophy wife for the rich and famous?  
  
Narcissa refused to think of it anymore and quickly said, "Draco will come and pick you up at around eight. I'm going to go get ready."  
  
Rome then came to her and gave her a very brief and very formal kiss on the cheek, then Narcissa scurried out of the room.  
  
Rome, confined to her room when not with her nanny- father's orders- sat on the window bank and thought about the events that were to take place, he social debut.   
  
She felt like she had just swallowed ice... to be a disappointment to her father was defiantly not on top of her list of things she wanted to be.  



	2. All That Glitters

At quarter till eight Rome heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Yes?" she inquired.  
  
"It's me," she was greeted by the sound of Draco's voice.  
  
Rome was all smiles when she opened the door, even though she hardly knew her brother, he had been at Hogwarts half of her life, she loved him. He was the only one she had ever really known around her age, yet she was only allowed to see him at meals and such, and he hadn't really shown much interest in her for a few years.  
  
"Rome," Draco said her name and nodded approvingly as he looked her over. He looked at the clock in her room and then stated, "We still have thirteen minutes, we mustn't be too early."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Draco smirked.  
They sat down at her window bank, Rome then summoned all her courage and shakily stated, "Draco, I'm scared."  
  
She looked up at him. For a moment she thought she could see something like pity in his eyes, but then they glazed over again, emotionless.  
  
He awkwardly patted her hand, then sat back, lost in thought. As the clock struck eight, they made their way down the stairs.  
  
With each step, her heart thudded more. She peeked at Draco, couldn't he hear her heart? Her heart that was threatening to burst out of her ribcage?   
  
Before she realized it, she was standing aside her brother in front of the magnificent ballroom doors, mildly aware of the sounds of music and chatter drifting from inside the room.  
  
Again Draco awkwardly patted her back, and they proceeded to go in.  
  
Atop of the small flight of steps the two of them were greeted by Lucius Malfoy, like Draco, he also held her under a studying gaze before nodding curtly and taking her arm.   
  
"Thank you, Draco, " he said in a voice more appropriate for a funeral than a party. Rome held her head up high and stared into the distance as she had often seen her parents and brother do.  
  
"Now Rome, I'm going to introduce you to a few very important people, you are carrying my name so I expect you to be on your best behavior."  
  
Rome froze for a second and then gave a stiff nod.  
  
The pale haired pair of father and daughter than approached a small circle of three men and there young wives. Malfoy, something of charming yet smirk-like smile plastered on his face strode over to them accompanied by his daughter.  
  
"Hello gentlemen, ladies," he bowed, "I believe you haven't met my daughter, Rome Malfoy."  
  
The couples smiled politely and said hello, then Mr. Malfoy continued: "Rome, let me introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. McNair, Hayes, and Finnings."  
  
Rome bowed politely with a how-do-you-do? And let her father engage himself in conversation as she, like the wives on their sides, stood quietly by his side, an appraising smile on her face.  
  
And so passed the evening, and before she knew it, she was being escorted up to her room by her father, the names and faces of all the people she had been introduced to swimming through her head.  
  
As they approached her door he looked at her and placed an icy hand on her cheek, "You did well, a Malfoy. Charming," he looked her over and stroked her cheek again.  
  
He then left, she stood there in front of her bedroom door, questions pounding in her mind.  
  
Was she now a Malfoy? A true Malfoy, or a disgrace? Still a child?  
  
She would know soon enough, she would know if she would be able to go to Hogwarts or not this year and attend social functions. If her nurse came to her it would mean another year of needlework and learning how to become a lady, yet, if a house-elf or servant came... then she was a Malfoy.  
  
She stepped in her room and sat on a stool, waiting, minutes passed by, seeming like hours. Finally, a knocking on the door. Was it just her or was the knocking the exact same pace as her heart?  
  
"Yes," she said, slowly.  
  
The handle turned, and in stepped...  
  
  
  
A/N: Tell me if you like the story, if you like it, review and I will continue the story. Also, tell me: Should she stay at home another year or go to school with her brother? For anybody who was wondering, Draco's in his sixth year, Rome wasn't at the Cup because she hadn't made her debut.   



	3. Father of Mine

Another Possession: Cruel Intentions   
  
  
In came her father.  
  
Her father? Lucius Malfoy? What was he doing here? Cold shivers ran down Rome's spine. Had she done something wrong? She defiantly didn't like the look in his eyes. Or was he always wearing that grimace?  
  
He looked around, Rome tried to think back, had he ever even been in her room before? Before she had time to scan her memories her attention turned to the look of steel he was giving her. She wondered briefly if the cold sweat she felt was showing on her face. What had she done wrong? Yet she remained quiet.  
  
After a silence full of tension, he spoke, "Rome, come with me, we should sit."  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat awkwardly on an elegant yet small chair before the hearth in her room, as she seated herself on the chair across from it.  
  
"Is something wrong, dear? You look so very pale."  
  
Rome shook her head "no" and looked down at her feet. The silence was rather unnerving.  
  
"Look at me when I speak to you. Answer with a 'yes' or 'no'," the older Malfoy was now studying his daughter intently.  
  
"I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to upset you," she answered in a quiet voice, careful not to give him the impression that she was mocking him.  
  
His smirk he wore on his face now grew into a vicious grin, "Quite the little lady, are we not? Your nurse did well... I'll, tell you, my Rome, your mother was impressed, you received many compliments tonight. Yet, I ask myself, should I allow you to go to Hogwarts? Your mother certainly wants you to go, but... look at you: The perfect little picture of a docile little woman. Why should you go to school? Narcissa never did. You need no education, I can teach you the spells you need to know. You just have to marry rich, have a good name, never speak up-"  
  
"No!"   
  
Tears were swelling up in Rome's eyes, how could her father be so cruel? He knew it hurt her, he also knew, to appease him, she would say nothing. Nonetheless, she had.  
  
He stood up now, and grabbed her by the arm, harder and harder. It hurt, yet she did not so much as utter a peep. "Never, ever, talk back to me! You wench! He slapped her. I'm talking of such things. Do you think a woman of the Malfoy household is allowed to talk back? What would they say? You carry my name, girl. Don't forget that!"  
  
He had been lifting her up, higher and higher, yet now he slammed her back into the chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, father. So sorry. Just please, let me go to school!"  
  
He smiled at this. Yes, she held a certain amount of respect for him, that had been the lesson of his visit. To teach her respect.  
  
Respect.   
  
She barely looked at him, fearing another blow or a refusal. But neither came. And somehow that was even worse.  
  
"I will send a servant up," and with that, he left.   
  
Rome was left in her room, still in a state of shock. So... did this mean she could go to Hogwarts, she thought, absent-mindedly rubbing her arm where her father had held it. Her father... she had never really spoken much to the man, except at mealtimes, yet she had once woken up to the crying of Draco and the shouts of the father. So this was her father.  
  
Still... a servant. He could have sent her nurse, but no, a servant... That could only mean one thing. She had passed the test. Or had she?  
  
She heard a knock on the door, and stood up to open it, on the way to the door, she flinched to see a red mark on her face where her father had slapped her.   
  
She opened the door.   
  
In stepped a woman Rome had never seen before, a servant. She was wearing a plain white robe, and her light brown hair was in a tight bun on her head.   
  
Rome stepped to the center of her room and turned, allowing the servant to fiddle with her robes. She stood there for what felt like hours, her back was starting to hurt. It hadn't taken that long with her mother, had it?   
  
She felt a little modest letting a stranger dress her, but hid it well with her nose up in the air. Very Malfoy-ish.  
  
The servant left leaving Rome standing in the middle of her room in a cotton nightgown feeling very confused and also very alone, the night was still and no sounds were coming from the rest of the mansion. Her cheek still stung a little. As she slipped between the covers more questions pounded through her head than they had before the servant came in, thus letting her know her "fate".  
  
Am I to go to Hogwarts? Am I now a "true Malfoy"? Now what do I do? Do I go to breakfast alone? Who will wake me up? How should I speak to my father now? And so on.  
  
These troubles surrounded her thoughts just as the thick blankets and sheets surrounded her body. And suddenly, she became aware of everything- of her breathing, of the stars that shown in the night sky, of the portraits that adorned her bedroom, but, what she really became aware of, was the fact that she was now a Malfoy, and that she, like her brother would next year be going to Hogwarts. She would have friends.  
  
And with that last thought, she fell asleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rome Malfoy was awakened by a knock on her door.   
  
"Come in," she groaned from her nest of covers. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she noticed it was same woman from last night. She crawled lazily out of bed and stood where she had stood last night, allowing herself to be dressed.  
  
Her cheek hurt slightly as she touched it. Why did it hurt? The meeting with her father from the night before came flooding back into her mind. She groaned. Would she have to confront him this morning?  
  
The birds were chirping outside in the gardens somewhat obnoxiously, the sun came in ribbons across the Persian rug of her room. What a gay, cheerful day, her first day as a Malfoy.  
  
As the servant finished, leaving Rome dressed in robes of dark green, she stood up and said, "Your mother would like to see you in her sitting room when you are ready."  
  
Rome looked at the servant confused.  
  
The servant sighed, obviously annoyed, "At the end of the Main Hall to your right."  
  
Rome felt like telling her of for being so annoyed, she wanted to remind her of her place in this household, as she had seen her brother or father often do, yet she refrained, not certain if ladies were allowed to do that.  
  
The servant left, leaving Rome there, looking in the mirror at her reflection. There was no red mark anymore, yet the place where her father had hit her hurt.  
  
She started out to the door to go see her mother. As she approached the door she began to ask herself: Whatever did she want?  
  
She stepped into the room and was amazed by its beauty, everything was white or cream, except for a single narcissus in a clear vase. Among this blinding room sat her mother, in beautiful yellow robes, matching the flower.  
  
"Mother," she finally spoke.  
  
"Rome, come sit," she patted the seat next to her, an invitation. "I was proud of you last night, you gave a respectable presentation."  
  
"Thank you mother," said Rome quietly.  
  
"From now on, until you go to school-" -Rome looked up at this. "you will meet me here, and we will discuss the days plans, should I not be here, you are to report to Draco. Understood?"  
  
Rome nodded.  
  
Narcissa continued, "Today we are going to go shopping for new robes for you, this evening you will be with your brother. I-I want you to get aquatinted. You also have to start thinking what you want to do for your birthday."  
  
"Yes, Mother," in the excitement of her debut Rome had almost forgotten about her birthday.  
  
"Now, come Rome," said Narcissa, "now we must go eat."   
  
***  
  
  
  
Thank you to all my wonderful, beautiful reviewers!  
  
I. Love. Each. And. Every. One. Of. You. XOXO  
  
Since it always makes ME feel special, I've decided to thank y'all (my Southern side) personally:  
  
So, thank you:  
Anna (hey, cool, that's my middle name) Celeste Potter, Jasmine, clara200, KMK (she's 10 going on 11 *breaks into a stunning rendition of "I am 16 going on 17"*), trev (thanx for the vote of confidence), Armand  
  
...that makes...6 reviewers, well, five actually, trev's my brother, and I forced him to write a review, ofcourse, he flamed me, but...   



	4. Pride is a Mask

Another Possession: Pride is a Mask  
  
As the two women approached the breakfast table Rome saw her father and brother talking in excited low voices. Draco had a look of worry on his face, her father a look of impatience.  
  
"Yes, Father, yes," said Draco before both men looked up. He gave a slight nod, as did his father.  
  
A house elf came and started to prepare breakfast for Rome and Narcissa, the two men had already begun, not bothering to wait, thought Rome.  
  
During the silent meal Rome kept peeking glances at her brother, since last summer he looked somehow, so... under strain. Her father's spirits had however improved greatly since last summer, something she could make out even through the small handful of times she had spoken to him, or seen him, since then.  
  
About an hour later Rome found herself standing with her mother in front of a fire, "We will be traveling by floo powder. It's a actually a very simple way to travel, really. You just take a pinch, toss it in the flames, and say your destination, in our case 'Diagon Alley'. Shall I go first or would you like to?"  
  
"I don't mind, really."  
  
"Then, I'll go first, just repeat what I do. I'm sure you'll understand how to do it. Remember to speak clearly and close your eyes. "  
  
Narcissa Malfoy then took a small amount of the powder, tossed it in the flames, and, shutting her eyes, said, "Diagon Alley," while in the flames. Rome witnessed this awe-struck, she trembled a bit as she took the powder and tossed some in the flames, then bravely stepped into the flames and shouted, "Diagon Alley!".  
  
A mini-hurricane ruffled her clothes and her ego as she traveled via floo powder, but before she really even had the time to worry about anything, it was gone and she fell on the foot of a hearth, coughing a bit from the soot. She looked up to see a hand held out to her, but refused it, ashamed of her weakness.  
  
The small girl got up, and tried to look as dignified as she could as she brushed the soot off her robes. Narcissa gave her a weak smile.  
  
As Rome finally had the time to take in her surroundings, she gave her mother a questioning look, "Mother... Where are we? This certainty doesn't look like a clothes boutique."  
  
She was right, they had landed in a dingy little room with rotting hard wood floors. A single lantern lit the place. Narcissa looked around disgusted, but assured.   
  
"We need to be going out that door," she said, pointing to a small wooden door. Rome nodded as if she understood, and looked once more around the windowless room, a small snarl on her face.  
  
"Well, I certainly hope the rest of the place isn't like this," Rome blinked, then again. Where did that come from? She would never have the courage to say something like that at home or the such, yet she strongly suspected her father would have been proud of that remark. She shrugged the small display of arrogance of and continued to the door, following her mother.  
  
They opened the door, and a bust of smoky light and chatter greeted them. Many people were seated around the bar and in booths in the dimly lit pub.  
  
Narcissa leaned down and whispered to her daughter, "The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Rome nodded as if she knew what her mother was talking about, but honestly she had no idea.   
  
Narcissa snapped for Rome's hand and led her through the mass of people, a few times Rome caught some men saying, "G'day Mrs. Malfoy, ma'am," and the such, sometimes accompanied by a whistle, but her mother kept her head high the whole time, as did Rome.   
  
As they stepped outside, Rome looked around, greedily taking everything in. Rome had hardly ever been outside the Malfoy grounds, the outside world remaining a mystery to her.  
  
Narcissa, standing before a brick wall, then took her wand out. She tapped on a brick in the wall, but Rome was too busy enjoying the light summers' breeze to really notice what she was doing. (A/N: Narcissa Malfoy never had a proper magical education, still, she has a wand, okay? It's like never going to school and being able to read.)  
  
Then, suddenly, she looked up to see a magnificent golden gate, and, past the gate, people running hurriedly through the streets. Rome's heart was thudding with joy, her smile and excitement couldn't be concealed. She noticed a sign, again trying to take all her surroundings in, that read: Diagon Alley.   
  
She walked through the gate alongside her mother, eyeing some poorly dressed wizards and witches. It was then she realized what it meant to be a Malfoy: T have respect, power and to be rich.  
  
This realization grew with every curious look she received from passer-bys, with every small nod of approval from sinister looking types. She pretended not to notice, instead she threw her chest out trying hard to show what her father called "Malfoy pride".  
  
"Mother," said Rome.   
  
What she was about to ask had plagued her the whole time, and, to tell the truth, was one of the reasons for her excitement. Narcissa looked down, frowning slightly.  
  
"Will we see any muggles?" Asked Rome, quietly, as if she had just uttered an offending term.  
  
"Muggles," repeated her mother thickly, frowning even more, "why would-" Narcissa looked at her daughter with realization.   
  
Rome had never seen muggles. She had not, like Draco had, heard the many lectures Lucius gave about their stupidity and such. There was so much Narcissa wanted to say, concerning family matters and prejudice.   
  
Yet she had become so used to the idea!   
  
So Narcissa remained silent, ignoring the question.  
  
Rome apparently thought it wise not to speak, for she remained silent until they came to an exquisite-looking store. The pair came to a halt. Narcissa made a move to go in, but stopped at the look of awe on her daughters face. The store was small, yet beautifully decorated, the outside was made of pink marble, gold letters stood on the mahogany door saying: Madame Victoria's Fashion Boutique. On display in a window was the most beautiful gown Rome had ever seen. It was a wedding dress of silk, it seemed to dance before her eyes, the cream material sparkled with some magical charm.   
  
"Lovely, isn't it?" whispered Narcissa in her daughter's ear.  
  
"Yes," breathed Rome.  
  
Narcissa knew what visions ran through her daughters head at the moment- a wedding in that beautiful gown with some prince she was never to meet. The same visions had run through her head as she first saw it, it had been there that long, that dress.   
  
Since Narcissa was about Rome's age.  
  
Narcissa sighed, then grabbed Rome's hand and went in the store. Rome was greeted by a plump witch with a kind smile, "So, you must be Miss Rome Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Rome stiffly, not sure on how to react to this burst of friendliness.   
  
Madame Victoria's chins wobbled as she gave a high pitched laugh, "Oh! I remember the first time your mother came to me! 'Bout as old as you, if I do recall. How you resemble her! But it looks like you've got a Malfoy nose!"  
  
Rome smiled weakly, she didn't like this woman much, she was too loud and... obnoxious, somehow. What is wrong with a Malfoy nose? Thought Rome, somewhat distraught. No. She did not like this woman.  
  
Narcissa however, stood next to Rome smiling contentedly, engaged in conversation with the plump witch.   
  
Lost in thoughts of the offensive witch, Rome was suddenly snapped back into reality by her mother saying to her, "Okay, go on now Rome, it won't take long. Madame Victoria will fit you in behind that screen to your right."  
  
Rome nodded and followed the plump lady, her head down. This wasn't turning out to be much fun.   
  
  
***  
  
  
What seemed like hours later, Mrs. Narcissa and Miss Rome Malfoy arrived home via floo powder, the purchases were to be sent the next day.  
  
"Now, Rome, you are to spend a little time with your brother," said Narcissa sternly.  
  
"Yes, Mother, where shall I go?"  
  
"You will meet him in the dining room, you are to dine together. Afterwards, you may do as you like, but remain with Draco," she then continued with a slight frown on her face, "Your father and I are going out tonight, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Mother, I shall go get ready," said Rome, anxious about her meeting with Draco. She waited on her mothers reply, but, as Rome turned around, she was gone. Her footsteps echoed down the hall.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rome stepped out of her room, clean clothes and brushed hair. As she walked to the dining room, her footsteps filled the seemingly empty house. She walked into the dining room, expecting to find the blond haired boy already there, waiting for her, but he wasn't.   
  
She glanced at the clock, she still had twenty minutes from the looks of it, the food wasn't even on the table yet.  
  
She stepped out of the dining room, into the empty hall. As far as she could see, there was nobody. Her parents were out.   
  
Rome had thought about exploring the manor for as long as she could remember. It's the perfect opportunity, she reminded herself. The servants... would they tell?   
  
For a minute she debated with herself on whether she should do it or not, on whether she should go against her parents' wishes, or nurture her own...  
  
She finally made up her mind, she would do it. For God's sake! It was her house too, wasn't it? Was she not also a Malfoy?  
  
As she walked down one of the hallways that had been forbidden for her for so long, she could not help but jump slightly at every sound. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled with each step.  
  
Then she came to a door, not just any old door that aligned the hall, but this door was different, a snake was engraved upon the door, not only a snake but also human faces that looked in great pain, among exotic plants. The door was framed in gold, an old brass pull served as a knob, it was located in the center of one of the tormented faces.  
  
Shaking, she opened the door...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, whadyathink? I'd like to thank you all, but I forgot the list, and I'm too lazy to get it now. I'll thank EVERYBODY that REVIEWS next time, hint, hint. ;)  
  
So, be a responsible reader and review, cause, if you don't, just keep in mind: I have the power to make Rome jump off a cliff. 'Kay? Peaches to all the reviewers from last time! I love y'all!  



	5. Secrets Can't Be Hidden

A/N: I am soooo in love with this chapter, especially the part with Shawn. Say what you like, flames are welcomed, but I need reviews for fuel, otherwise I may not have as much enthusiasm next time...  
  
Rome walked into the room, and flinched as the heavy door closed behind her with a light thud.  
  
The air was heavy with foreboding , her palms were clammy with cold sweat. After a moment of slow breathing, her senses started to work properly again, and she was able to take it all in. This room held some sort of enchanted aura, even the smell was different than the rest of the house. It smelled as if it was rarely, if ever, cleaned. Dust covered some of the antique books that aligned the wall in front of Rome.  
  
A richly encarved mahogany desk stood in the corner of the room, a across the room from the magnificent hearth. The fire was still lit, yet was slowly dying, shelves all along the room held objects Rome had never seen before, objects that seemed to be alive with magic.  
  
Always having been an avid reader, Rome ignored the objects that held her curiosity and quietly made her way to the grand bookcase. Her hand trembled as she lightly touched the binding of a musty old red book.   
  
It was then, kneeling on the floor, one hand skimming along the dusting books, did she notice an eerie bluish light coming from the floor boards.  
  
On all fours, she crawled to the area that beheld the unearthly light, and felt the floor there.   
  
A trap door, and one that hadn't been put back into place properly, for that matter.  
  
Rome was still trembling as she opened the small door, yet this time much more in anticipation than angst. The small girl undid the door without much effort, and beheld a beautiful silverish liquid for her bravery. The misty liquid made Rome hold her gaze on it, she didn't realize her hand going out to touch it.   
  
Before she realized anther thing, she was sucked in- to stunned to yell.  
  
She landed silently next to her father. Was it her father? He looked so much younger, very handsome and with fewer wrinkles along his eyes and forehead. So much like Draco.  
  
Yet he looked distraught, his face shown worry. He looked around nervously.   
  
She noticed her surroundings, it was the same office she had just been sucked out of.  
  
"Father," she whispered. "Father, I am sorry... I was waiting and..."  
  
It then struck Rome that he couldn't hear her. Was she even there? She tapped her hand on his desk. Nothing happened.   
  
It was then he gave a small gasp of pain, and then clutched his forearm. He grabbed a cloak and mask, put them on, in a hurry.  
  
The next moment everything went black, and Rome and her father were at another place. The area they were now in was very hot and humid, Rome heard bugs chirping in the twilight. Black figures approached a taller figure, sickly thin with a skull-like mask. They crawled on their knees and kissed his hems, she witnessed as her father did the same, and took his place in the circle that the figures now formed.   
  
She now studied the ominous skeletal figure with the blazing red eyes. She let out a small cry of panic as she realized it wasn't a mask.   
  
The figure spoke with a voice that reeked of authority, even the crickets seemed to stop chirping.   
  
"I have been told that a resistance group has been meeting here. The group goes by the name of 'Hand in Fire' and assisted in thwarting a resent attack. The mud bloods and muggle lovers have been trying to hide from us in," the man made a gesture as if to show the audience his surroundings, "sunny Spain. Fools. Trying to fool Lord Voldemort? Well, they will learn their lesson. You know your jobs... Follow me."  
  
Voldemort lead them to a small, run down shack. The door creaked violently as he lead them in. He lead them through a series of trap doors and after what seemed like an eternity they met a small group of men. Men looking flustered and sweaty. Men who knew they had met their deaths.  
  
The group consisted of about twenty men. Lord Voldemort then spoke a curse causing the first man to immediately fall dead.   
  
Chaos herrshed for the next twenty minutes.  
  
Rome witnessed as she saw the masked figure she knew to be her father kill at least two men, first making them convulse violently for minutes on end with some kind of pain curse, then finally killing them slowly.  
  
Rome was to hypnotized to close her eyes. This cruelty had her shocked, yet she looked with rapid attention.   
  
At last it was over, and all faded again...  
  
Another morbid scene. Her father had hardly aged. It might have been a year later.  
  
He held a man by the throat on the wall. The man gagged, his face was bright red, and from all pores poured sweat.  
  
Lucius let go, and the man dropped to the ground, he lay there, coughing and grabbing his throat. The stranger had hardly regained his breath when Lucius kicked him in the stomach. He groaned ever so slightly.  
  
"Don't do it Shawn. He knows. The Dark Lord knows. He could kill you, you know. He wanted to. But I had pity. Come back. Be a spy for us."  
  
As he said these, words, there was something of a desperate look in Lucius' eyes.  
  
"N-No, Lucius," managed Shawn between gasps.  
  
Lucius paused, then searched Shawn's face.  
  
"I... didn't want to do this. But you give me no choice, old friend."  
  
He whispered a curse, and Shawn screamed in great pain, twitching on the floor.  
  
After about two minutes of torture, Lucius stopped. Rome looked at the two in horror, tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly backed away from the scene.  
  
Lucius paused and sighed, "Shawn... please, old friend. If you don't... I've been ordered to kill you..."  
  
Shawn had regained his dignity and stood up, to look Lucius in the eye. For minutes they just stared at each other, the two men. Shawn's face was still blotchy and sweat drenched, it looked as if it caused him great pain to stand.  
  
"Lucius. You know I would rather have death. Rather death that the Imperious Curse. Rather death than having to fight for a pointless cause," his voice was now deathly quiet, and he whispered right into Lucius' face. "Come with me, I know you want too..."  
  
At this Lucius shook his head as if he didn't believe what Shawn was saying.  
  
"...Then kill me. Rather you than anybody else. I just want out..."  
  
Shawn took Lucius' hand that held the wand and placed it at his heart.  
  
"Good-bye, old friend... Lucius."  
  
Lucius still stared, unbelieving. Then he struck out his chest, and whispered the words...  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Another scene.  
  
The first thing that came to Rome's mind as she entered these new surroundings was blood, it filled her nostrils, the smell, and it was splattered all over the walls.  
  
A woman with short brown hair lie sprawled out on the floor in front of Rome. Her white face still wore the mask of surprise, she wore a cocktail dress and had some kind of drink in her hand. The liquid was now gaining rivers in the thick blood.  
  
Rome looked about and saw two others, both children, barely dead on the floor.  
  
She looked up and saw her masked father with a wand in his hand, along with a masked accomplice.   
  
Another image, Rome wasn't sure if she could take much more, but also wasn't sure how to get out.  
  
This time it was many years later.   
  
Her father held a young Draco by the waist and slapped him repeatedly for doing something...  
  
Rome never found out what this something was because the next moment she felt a tugging sensation, and was pulled back into the real world in a whirlwind.   
  
She looked up and her heart skipped a beat. It was her father! She thought at first, upon seeing the white-blonde hair, but she then realized it was Draco, a very angry Draco. She didn't know if this was any better.  
  
"Rome," he whispered. "Have you gone completely mad?!? This is Father's study... if he had found you... I- was- I couldn't find you!"  
  
The grip Draco had on her arm was very tight, and starting to hurt.  
  
"Let go Draco! You're hurting me!"  
  
He looked at his hand and slowly loosened his grip.  
  
"Never go in here again, understand?" Draco looked at her with desperate eyes. He studied her hard.  
  
Was he looking at the tears that were slowly drying on her cheeks, or her flushed cheeks? Maybe at the light that shown in her eyes that came from knowledge...  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco looked nervously around the study, and then at Rome, "We're late... after supper."  
  
Rome followed him out of the study, not looking back. A sickly feeling was starting to grow in the pit of her stomach.  



	6. Revelations, Little One

The meal passed in silence, with the occasional scraping of knives and forks upon fine china. Rome saw her brother give her a worried glance more than once.   
  
The time came were Draco hesitantly stood up, announcing that he would now bring Rome to her room. He spoke as though he were addressing an audience.  
  
Rome looked around her, "Draco," she whispered, "who are you talking to, it's only us?"  
  
Draco pretended not to hear her and took her by the arm, leading her through stairs and hallways, until they finally reached her room.  
  
They stood before the door, studying each other. Rome, feeling mildly self-conscious, turned around sharply to go to her room. Draco grabbed her by the shoulder, whispering in her ear that he would come with her.  
  
Finally, in the safe haven of Rome's boudoir he confronted her.  
  
Draco's large hands grabbed both of Rome's small shoulders, he shook her lightly, kneeing, he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Rome," he said in a deathly low voice, "be careful of what you do, careful. Don't displease Father. You will... he will make you wish you hadn't." Upon this he absent-mindedly touched a small scar on his jar, Rome noticed this movement and shuttered.   
  
"He could be anywhere," he continued, "he has his ways. While in this house you must always act as if father... or worse...," he choked, "were right behind you." Draco searched the face of his younger sister desperately. He did his best to pretend that he didn't notice the wild hair that had be accompanied by ravaged tears a good hour ago. He did his best to pretend that he couldn't imagine the long, blonde hair of his sister caked with blood, as her eyes stared blankly in space. Why couldn't he just tell her how important it was that she followed father's wishes.  
  
  
  
He caught Rome staring at a scar he had won from his father a year ago, and immediately ripped his gaze from her, as if coming out of a trance.   
  
Rome noticed the complete change in Draco, his eyes glazed over, menacingly, his posture became more arrogant. And upon witnessing these changes in her brother Rome also held he nose a bit higher, poked her chest out a bit more. Finding her voice, Rome said, "Yes, Draco, thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to retire now, it's been a long day. Would you be so kind and ring the servant?"  
  
Draco slightly raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk at Rome. A true Malfoy.   
  
"But of course, dear sister." He said, keeping the irony he longed to tinge the statement with to himself; where family was concerned a Malfoy should always have a certain amount of respect... Yes, Malfoys should always be respected. He then gave a curt nod and walked out the door, sighing at the empty house as he closed the door.   
  
***  
  
A crashing sound awoke Rome that night. Her eyes darted across her empty room, the stars shined so brightly, everything was cast with the blue glow of the night. A second crash made Rome jump. What was it? A burglary? Surly not.   
  
She held her pillow ever so tightly, innerly arguing on what to do.   
  
Suddenly she heard the scream of her mother, broken by the few occasional sobs, "Lucius! You-You c-come home drunk and say I have to do this- THIS- to my children! No! No! A thousand times no! Lucius, I've seldom, if ever, defied you, but they have to stay here. They must."  
  
Rome heard a slap, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and then, a sob.   
  
"What kind of wife are you? You're nothing! A gold-digging whore! I only want the best for my heirs. Nobody will last who crosses the path of the Dark Lord. Draco has accompanied me a great many times, but you- You blinded yourself in order not to notice that! You practically sprayed acid in your damned eyes not to see what has become of the family. But we are a family, a family god dammit! And-," there was a short silence, Rome heard a sickly thud, much like one being kicked in the stomach, "-one family member would be an easy replacement. Now, listen to me, whore, you can have your daughter, at least for another couple of years, but Draco will going to Durmstrang. He will be trained... properly. Rome will follow. Rome is a good child. In a few years, she will definitely follow, and leave you, my flower, in the dust. An abandoned, frost bitten flower in a court yard of strong oaks! The strongest!" Rome heard her father shout drunkenly.  
  
Rome had to fight the strong urge to console her mother. A tear trickled down her ivory cheek, she quickly wiped it away. She closed her eyes. Go to sleep. Sleep! She told herself. She heard the door open, a ribbon of light stretched across her bed. The drunken, enraged breathing of her father. The door closed.  
  
An hour later and the world had Rome gazing out on the stars in the velvety sky. She reviewed every detail of the day, wishing she could just turn back time.  
  
So... Draco would be going to Durmstrang, and she would have to chart the unknown wilderness known as Hogwarts all by herself...  
  
***  
  
A/N: *Insert quirky/cute result of sugar-high here.* Crap, guys, so here's the news: I've lost my papers. (No, not those "papers", for all of you who snorted at that last remark. My creative genius comes from myself, hehe, I need no "help".)   
  
I had a list of reviews lying somewhere here in this outrageously messy room of mine, also known as the Seventh Circle of Hell. I had to take my story and my reviews out of the folder they were in, in order to hand in a report. (Stupid music teacher only gave me a 2... After I had managed to embarrass myself royally in front of the whole class by reading the report aloud. Frederic Chopin... I mean, please. Although I did feel a connection to the misunderstood genius. *sigh* jk)  
  
As I was saying, I only got through a little of the list before I misplaced my list o' review.  
  
But people, I think I'll be blunt with you, because you deserve the truth: The only reason people really put the names of the reviewers here, is to get more review, in order to sucker people into thinking that they'll be part of the story if they review. You don't want that, do you? Yes, I will however, in the future get around to doing this, because, hey, I, too, am low life scum that enjoys reviews.   
  
Thus, thank you:  
  
Strangelove, blue_chick73, Silveray, Violet Dark, Alynnia, Blaze, Jace, Meredith, Evita, Fuerchtet Euch (Oh, sorry, but I just have to remark on this name as I am German (half): Rammstein fan? Is that even spellt correctly? Kannst du ueberhaupt Deutsch sprechen?), Silver Storm Dragon, Lulu, kmk, Goddess Eden, Draco's Gurl  
  
And everybody else that reviewed.   
  
-Kacella, who is currently listening to house... Or something. That marmalade (get it? jam? Haha! God... I need help) where French guys shout things with really cute accents, e.g. Kees mai ess. Translation: Kiss my ass.   
  
PS: Oh! Before I go, I must tell you all something. I was recently at a friend's house and went to the bathroom there. You'll never guess what she had! *I know, I know, you're trembling with anticipation (note the sarcasm).*  
  
Happy End toilet paper! Isn't that a hoot? It's the funniest thing, on each sheet there's a little sign that says "Happy End"!   
  
Okay... I think someone's too easily amused... 


	7. The Eleventh Year

Rome was told to stay outside in the gardens all, day, as preparations for her birthday were being made. She grinned as she thought about it. An event in her name. Her name. Her social debut had been something else, as it had been about the Malfoy name.   
  
But this was to be the first official birthday party of Rome Malfoy.  
  
Rome sat in the middle of the manicured grounds, the perfect blades of grass cushioning her as she played with a small flower, daydreaming and letting the sun warm her.   
  
She wore a large floppy hat, as her mother insisted that having freckles on the day of her birthday party would not be very becoming. Discarding the flower, Rome began to toy with her white linen robes, her daydreaming had come to an end, and the young Malfoy was beginning to feel quite disgruntled by the fact that on the date of her eleventh birthday, she was being made wait outside.   
  
Sighing, she got up and brushed the grass off of her robes. She began to wander aimlessly around the yards. She wandered deeper and deeper, until she came upon the outer courtyard, her boundary, so to say. It was then, as the young girl was turning to leave, that she heard voices. One of the voices, although she could not make out what they were saying, was her older brother.   
  
After a moment of concentration Rome realized the voices were coming from the courtyard. Rome quietly made her way over, curiosity winning over respect for the others' privacy. She came upon the tall, white gazebo, peeking at the three figures that sat in it through the tall hedges. The one sitting in the middle was definitely Draco, she could tell as the afternoon sun reflected off his white hair... The other two... Who were they?  
  
Both of the people looked the same, both men, both had a mildly thuggish look about them. She narrowed her eyes to better see what was going on, she also perked her ears in an attempt to hear the conversation. Why on earth were they out here? Who were the people that sat on either side of Draco.  
  
She was confused as Draco said something and the two started roaring with laughter, adding to her confusion was the fact that Draco was smirking arrogantly the whole entire time. Then realization came upon her like a dark cloud covering the sun: Draco was being just like his father.  
  
She had seen it before, this was just the manner her father had when associating with his own friends. Then they did something that she, again, didn't understand. One of the big blokes stood up, and looked like he was announcing something of great importance. He pulled up his sleeve, and showed something to the others. Draco just stared at him for a minute, then nodded in approval, the other big lug just looked at the boy with awe. Rome gaped open mouthed as she took a step forward to take a closer look. A twig snapped under her foot, she gasped.  
  
Immediately Draco's sharp eyes met hers. They went large for a while, but then he regained his cool. As his friends were engaged in conversation, he signaled for her to stay put. He turned to say something to his friends, he got their attention at once.   
  
The three of them slowly stood up, and turned to walk back to the house. Rome stayed in her hiding place, ducked, praying that she wouldn't be discovered. Draco's friends looked like trouble.  
  
As the voices drew nearer, she realized they would have to go past her. Her breathing seamed painfully loud, every move sounded like a scream. The voices grew louder, and louder, until she heard:  
  
"Draco, snow!" It was definitely one of the thugs.   
  
"Snow? What do you mean "snow", you stupid oaf? It's the middle of summer!"  
  
"Wow, Draco," said the second thug, amazed, "I didn't know you could make snow in summer!"  
  
"It's nothing," said Draco, Rome could hear the strain in his voice. Rome began breathing faster as she realized that they were talking about her robes.   
  
"Probably just flowers," continued Draco urgently, "let's go. Now."  
  
It was too late, Rome felt the shadow fall on her back, then she felt the hand on her back.  
  
"A girl!" The person yelled dumbly.   
  
Rome straightened and stood up, brushing the leaves off of her robes. She realized her face was painfully red, yet she didn't know if it was from the adrenaline that had been rushing though her blood, or from her shame of being found hiding like some immature little girl.  
  
She realized it was the latter and made herself hold her head higher and press her chest out.   
  
"That's my sister, you idiot!" Draco said, pushing his overgrown friend to the side. "Rome! What in God's name were you doing out here! I'm enraged! This is the day of your eleventh birthday and here you are prancing around like some kind of three-year-old!"  
  
He grabbed her arm, much as her father had down the night of her social debut, yet much more gently. His pink cheeks showed rage, yet his eyes begged for understanding. Rome gave him this understanding through a barely noticeable nod.   
  
"Now answer me, girl! Are you mute?!"  
  
"No...sir," she replied sarcastically, smiling innocently as Draco's eye twitched, "I didn't mean to intrude, I was just taking a walk around the grounds."  
  
Draco let go of her arm roughly, looking menacingly at his friends who were now gawking at the girl. Draco looked back at Rome and caught the look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, this is my sister, Rome Malfoy. I hope you will look after her when she goes to Hogwarts this year. Make sure she gets the respect she deserves..." Said, Draco, and with the last statement he left an air of threat hang in the air. His friends both nodded dumbly.   
  
"So..." said one of the big oafs, "You're Rome, huh? The little Malfoy?"  
  
Rome barely managed a nod, the look of disgust on her face deepening. From the looks of it, it was hard for him to speak, as that involved thinking. She wished dearly to burst out laughing as she could practically see the pain it was causing him to thing of something to say next. Instead of laughing, she settled for a disapproving snort.   
  
Draco watched Rome out of the corner of his eye as she followed them, keeping her distance to Crabbe and Goyle, back to the house. It disgusted Draco to think that they would check out his sister! The nerve! Luckily, he knew Rome wouldn't go for that. He knew that Rome was a Malfoy, and that she had class. Suddenly Draco didn't like the fact that Crabbe and Goyle had such interest for his sister. Suddenly he didn't find it that amusing. It was disgusting dammit! And he wouldn't have it!  
  
"Rome!" he called in an authoritative manner, Rome looked at him, alarmed, had she down something to displease him? He tentatively walked over to him and he linked his arm in hers. She breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
The rest of the walk was in silence.   
  
***  
  
Rome stood in her room again, an odd sense of deja-vu coming over her, as her mother played with her hair, her face set in deep concentration. Her mother would magic an ornate bun, barely whisper, "Now then," or "We'll keep that in mind", or she would perhaps breath a "No, no, that won't do," before starting on a new creation. Rome stood before her vanity patiently, basking in the glory of the dress that she now wore. It was one of the lovely robes she had bought during her first visit to Diagon Alley, and it was most definitely her favorite.   
  
The robes were silver, their elaborate stitching practically screaming money, inlaid with beads and with trimmings of dark, hunter green. The robes were airy and light, being of silk and perfectly suiting for such an event on a breezy summer evening.  
  
In the end, Narcissa decided to ring the servant to do Rome's hair, perfectly content to just sit on the bed and call suggestions. After an hour's worth of "No! That wont do!"s and "Luv-el-y!"s from Narcissa's side, constant sighs from the servant, and a fair amount of lower-lip-biting from Rome they had finally come upon something that fit Narcissa's wishes, to all of their relief. After having excused the maid, Narcissa motioned for Rome to come sit next to her on the bed. Hesitantly, Rome came.   
  
Both women sat their, in their finest robes, not knowing what to say, Rome merely out of confusion, and Narcissa was still having trouble finding the right words.   
  
"So, Rome, dear," said Narcissa, breaking the awkward silence, "You'll be going to Hogwarts soon. And- And I just wanted to tell you... Don't let your father and brother pressure you into going into Slytherin just because they were there... I wasn't. That's just old Malfoy pride talking. If you were to get sorted into another house... Well, I suppose your father would be angry for a while. But he'd get over it, eventually."  
  
Rome looked at her mother, more confused than ever, "What do you mean, you weren't in Slytherin? Father said you never even went to school..."  
  
Narcissa looked at Rome, her mouth opening and clothing like a fish on land, "I... I... Did I say that? Of course not, I.. No... I was never in school. I just meant, you should make your own decisions."  
  
Narcissa stood up abruptly and headed towards the door, "Draco will pick you up. Be waiting." And rushed out.   
  
Rome sat speechless on the bed. What had just happened? Was her mother hiding something from her?  
  
As for her father not being too angry did she not making it into Slytherin... Who was her mother trying to fool! Ever since it was known that she would be attending Hogwarts she heard speeches about 'keeping family traditions' and how great Slytherin was. Rome sighed. So much stood before her, all she could do was wait.  
  
***  
  
Rome stood by the window, watching the sun go down in shades of red and violet as her senses were jerked back into reality by a sharp rap on the door.  
  
"Enter," she called tonelessly as she continued to stare at the setting sun.   
  
She barely registered as a hand was gingerly placed upon her shoulder, she looked up. Draco. Both siblings knew it was the last time they were going to be together, alone, for a long time, as Draco would be leaving early next morning for Durmstrang. During the last few weeks they had bonded, come to a silent understanding as they both had to carry the same expectations each child of the Malfoy name had to carry, and they could only expect to find refuge in another.  
  
Rome focused her attention back to the setting sun, letting her eyes wander over the estate.  
  
"Are you afraid?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No. No, of course not. I'll be surrounded by people... By people like me," he gave her a weak smile, which, as she turned to him, she returned with a smile full of sympathy.   
  
"People like you, Draco? Don't kid yourself. You'll never find anyone like yourself... except me..." Rome took Draco's hand, lifting the sleeve up, expecting the arm. Finding nothing of curiosity, she continued with the other arm.  
  
"You need not to look. I don't have it... yet."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's the Dark Mark," said the blonde boy, somewhat reluctantly, "Sign of the Dark Lord." The last sentence was barely audible.   
  
Rome knew of Draco's reluctance and stepped forward to console him with a rigid hug. Draco absent-mindedly patted the small girl's head.   
  
"Where you surprised to find out your friend had it?" Asked Rome, thinking back to that afternoon.  
  
"No.. No... I saw it coming. And.. Speaking of this afternoon, what I said I meant, when you're in Slytherin" -Rome sighed- "don't forget that your name, the Malfoy name, calls for power. If your ever in trouble, or feel threatened by people from outside the Slytherin house, call on Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"I wont accept any help from your thuggish accomplices." Rome spat.  
  
Draco smirked, and ironically stated, "Well, I do believe Pansy may help if you ask..."  
  
Rome sighed, her mind on other things, "Perhaps... Come, Draco," she said, grabbing her brother's hand, "Let us go."  
  
***  
  
The same faces Rome recognized from the evening of her social debut walked in the doors of Malfoy Manor on the evening of her birthday, this time bringing along with them vast presents and sons and daughters.  
  
Whilst Draco was introduced to the higher members of society and in conversation with his future fellow pupils that would all be attending Durmstrang, Rome was being cooed at by a good many of Draco's Slytherin friends.   
  
They had all assembled in a small corner of the salon, with Rome in the center as they all tried to grab her attention.  
  
"So... You'll be in Slytherin, right?" asked/stated a large obnoxious blonde who asked to be addressed a 'Pansy'.  
  
"Well, I suppose I will, won't I? I sure do hope to be," replied Rome, biting her lip. She could practically feel the revulsion of her father, would she not be placed in 'his' house.  
  
"So, is it true that Draco will be going to Durmstrang?" asked another one of them.  
  
"Yes, that's true, he will be leaving tomorrow." Rome looked around. All these faces looking at her, as if she was some kind of exotic animal at a zoo.   
  
"So what do you think of Harry Potter?"   
  
Rome stared at the person who asked this question, open mouthed. She had never been able to utter the name under the roof of the house if she didn't want to enrage her brother, or get tut-tutted by her father. Her nurse had told her the story, of course, and she was, of course, curious to meet the boy, yet she wasn't exactly in awe of him for defeating the Dark Lord either.   
  
"Nothing," Rome answered truthfully, for she didn't know what to think.  
  
This answer seemed to agree well with the answer, for they burst out in laughter at once.   
  
"Nothing... Too true, too true!" one of them was saying.   
  
The rest of the evening was spent by Rome rapidly gaining approval by the Slytherins, however odd it felt for Rome to be conversing with others around her age.  
  
By the end of the evening, Rome lay in her Rome among her presents, many had already been confiscated by her father, 'for they were not yet for her using', but the rest being fabrics for robes, hair pins, harmless magical instruments and sweets. She had made a few acquaintances that evening and it seemed to her as if a whole new world had opened up. These were people that liked her- truly liked her!  
  
She smiled contentedly to herself, and then, feeling sleepy, rung for the maid.  
  
Then, tucked cozily into bed, the only thing that would let her happiness waver, was the thought the Draco would be leaving the next morning...  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, I hope you liked that chapter, I know that a lot didn't happen, but in the next chapter Rome will head back to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies and she may also be heading to King's Cross. Who knows.  
  
Did I make Draco too protective? Please tell me. I just thought... As he considers her his property... I saw it fitting.  
  
On a further note, I ask you to x all that I said about (not) reviewing in the last chapter out of your minds. I wanted to rape the system, not rid you of all thought of reviewing.  
  
That having been said, I kindly ask you to review, review, review! If I don't get more than five reviews, I just may kindly see to it that Rome finds no hope in life as a Malfoy, and decides to bring an end to her short life ... through a dagger. *rounds of evil laughter*   
  
This is for those most faithful reviewers who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
L(hogs@howrts.com): Thank you, I will finish.  
  
Maxcat2567: Your wish is my command.  
  
Lyndsey: Merci beaucoup.  
  
Katameran: Well, let's see what your theories turn out to be... Maybe they'll turn out to be more than just 'theories', eh?  
  
Kirsten: Merci beaucoup.   
  
TwistedNepenthe: Ah, glad you see it that way. I hoped it would come across as somewhat realistic.  
  
Wait, I've decided to thank these people too since they're on this page I printed out, I'm sorry if you're not mentioned.  
  
Beck: I quiver, please, oh, please, not those dreaded fanged fandangoes. Thank you. (sorry if that got a little too sarcastic, I have a tendency to do that.)  
  
blue_chick73: Was that a flame? *author gapes open-mouthed* Where did I imply that Draco was a wife beater? You mean Lucius, right? Well, in that case, my answer is: Why not, I *did* mention he was drunk. Gives him a little dignity, does it not? (okay, so maybe not...)  
  
Silveray: OK  
  
Violet Dark: Girl, you are so sweet! Your review was a work of art as well, never ever have I heard such words as "meeker" or "blood-and-red-roses-variety" mentioned in a review. Honestly, I was so excited to hear something more than just a brief comment, I love long reviews!  
  
Alynnia*McKinnon: I think I made Draco rather protective in this chapter, don't you?  
  
Blaze: Shawn is bound to come up again.  
  
Jace: I put some of Draco in now.  
  
Meredith R.: I plan to keep writing. 


	8. Planning For Another Day

Rome made her way to her mother's sitting room, yawning occasionally and wiping sleep out of her eyes, the events of the last evening still playing in her head. She turned a sleepy head to one of the long, grand-looking windows that aligned the corridor: The sun was just starting to come up, the lawns ashine with dew. She thought back to the previous day, and to the fact that after that morning she wouldn't be seeing her brother for a long time.  
  
She walked in her mother's room, not bothering to knock.   
  
"Hello, Rome, d-," Narcissa stifled a yawn, "dear. Good morning."  
  
"Morning, Mother," Rome nodded in acknowledgment. She took a seat besides her mother, willing her eyelids to stay open. The fact that Draco would be leaving in a few hours time meant that the whole Malfoy household would have to get up a few hours earlier than usual.   
  
"I'll be blunt, for we are on a tight schedule, what with Draco leaving and all. After eating, your father will travel with Draco via floo powder, then he will aperate back ...Well, that really isn't relative to our plans now is it? Haha..."  
  
Nervous laughter. Ramblings. Explanations. Rome was drowning out her mother.   
  
Not really paying attention to the words coming out of her mother's mouth, Rome had learned that her mother was much more easily understood if one paid attention to her body language. Narcissa's brow was crossed, her pail hands clutched her robes, the pale blue veins showing sickly beneath the translucent skin. Her eyes kept darting nervously to her daughter, and between the high-pitched words that she spoke, she often bit her lower lip.   
  
Rome stared at her mother, her own face blank and emotionless, it was obvious that her mother was concerned about Draco and his attending Durmstrang... but this?  
  
"...So," her mother finally announced, "let's go, we don't want to leave your father and Draco waiting, now do we?"  
  
***  
  
The meal pasted in tense silence. Rome noticed that Narcissa's eyes would occasionally dart to Draco, open her mouth as if she wanted to say something, then, upon glancing to Lucius, she would give a barely audible sigh, and continue eating.   
  
At last, as the croissants were becoming less and less and the tea was cooling, Lucius stood up, nodding at Draco. Naricassa's eyes darting back and forth between the two men, then she abruptly stood up.  
  
"You- You'll be going now? Already?" She asked, looking somewhat thunderstruck.   
  
Rome witnessed this all with cool eyes, as Lucius replied, calmly, "Yes, I will be dropping Draco off, now."  
  
With small, quick, yet decisive steps Narcissa rushed over to Draco, embracing him. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, but he returned the hug, hesitantly. Rome and Lucius both bore nonchalant looks and intense eyes, observing this display of love.   
  
As the two broke apart, the family of blondes made their way to the hearth. Where a servant awaited them, bearing a pot of sparkly floo powder.   
  
"I will go first, Draco, you can say your... good-byes," said Lucius, taking a pinch of the powder and throwing it in the flames.   
  
Draco turned to the women, "Goodbye Rome, remember, if you have any trouble in school..."  
  
"Goodbye Draco."  
  
"I'll write."  
  
"Goodbye Draco," Rome repeated coldly, quickly turning away and heading to her chamber, not wanting Draco to notice the tears in her eyes.   
  
***  
  
Rome walked through Diagon Alley in-between her father and her mother, feeling very proud. Never in her life had Rome received so many appraising glances, she tried to mimic her father by keeping her head held gloriously high and her chest stuck out, proud. As the family made its way through the masses of people, who were considerably more than last time- and people of all ages at that- the crowd made parted ever so slightly- yet it was enough.  
  
Rome could feel the respect they had for her family.  
  
By the time they stopped by the pet shop ("Every proper witch must own an owl," her father had said), her father had already given out a considerable amount of money for her, and she became more and more aware of the amount of money her family possessed. At every store they had been to, the sales clerk had practically jumped for their attention, giving Rome and Narcissa complement while sucking up shamelessly to Lucius Malfoy. Their efforts, however, were well rewarded.  
  
Rome stood looking at the cages of cats as she felt soft pressure on her shoulder. Turning, she jumped back and closed her eyes in an attempted to steady her heart. She had been greeted by the large beady eyes of an owl. Opening her eyes again, she studied the owl more intently, while she did this, it nudged her fingers affectionately with its beak.   
  
The sales clerk, a witch, had upon seeing this rushed over to the young Malfoy, asking if everything was all right.  
  
"Oh, yes, everything's fine... Just this.. this owl gave me something of a shock," replied Rome coolly, her heart regaining composure.   
  
"Oh my! Miss Malfoy! You must believe me, I'm terribly sorry! I don't know how that dreadful owl keeps getting out. Now, if you'll allow me, let me just take it of your shoulder for you," said the plump witch, while reaching out for the owl.  
  
"No, wait!" Rome studied the owl again. It was truly magnificent, with delightful golden markings trailing though its chocolate-colored feathers. "I- I- What's this beast's name, anyway?"  
  
"Oh... The name?" The witches eyes lit up as she viewed her potential customer, "It doesn't have a name yet, Miss Malfoy, that is up to the owner."  
  
The witch licked her lips greedily as she saw the glowing prospect of money.  
  
"Ah, Rome. I see you have found an owl," said Lucius in a bored tone, "and a most marvelous one at that. Romanian Wood Owl, is it not?"  
  
The witch nodded.  
  
"Yes, fine, fine indeed... You," said Lucius, addressing the witch, "tell me, is this owl in good condition? How old is it?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, sir, the owl is in lovely condition if I do say so myself. I do believe he will be two next January," replied the witch in a croaky voice.  
  
"Good then," said Lucius as he made his way up to the cashier, leaving a very happy Rome behind.  
  
***  
  
  
Rome sat in front of the ice cream parlor, she had been swishing her wand around for the last half hour, to see the sparks and wondrous colors it admitted, and also out of pure boredom. Her father was in the Leaky Cauldron for a drink ("Can't believe they don't have anything of class in this hellhole, maybe I should go to Knockturn..."), and her mother was trying on new dressrobes.   
  
It wasn't that Rome minded the absence of her parents, no, not at all, it was just that she was getting quite restless. Packing her wand and books away into the numerous bags that surrounded her feet, Rome started feeding the rest of her biscuit to her new owl- Merlin. The man who owned the store had come by to take her order, it had just arrived.   
  
A small group of teenagers sat themselves to the table next to her, and started talking in very loud, happy voices:  
  
"Can't believe he's still a prefect after last year! Just caaan't! But you know what I heard? They just may throw Peeves out of Hogwarts this year!"  
  
Rome perked her ears at the mention of Hogwarts and took a good look at the people talking. Finally she understood what her brother was talking about when he mentioned riffraff of Hogwarts. There were four of them, all talking about God-knows-what and nothing of importance. Still, her attention remained on what they were saying.  
  
"Throw Peeves out, eh? Not to bad of an idea, but-"  
  
"Hey, did you hear about Malfoy?"  
  
"No, what about that slimy git?"  
  
"Well," said a girl with blond pigtails grinning contentedly, "I heard from my dad that he got kicked out."  
  
"You're kidding, Hannah, aren't you!?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"What for?" Came the excited replies.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly know all the details... But if you ask me it has something to do with You-Know-Who," said the girl in a hushed, yet excited voice.  
  
"And you're sure... I mean that he got kicked out?"  
  
"Yes, Justin, my Dad told me. He told me that he'll be going to Durmstrang now... Can't say I'll miss him, to tell you the truth."  
  
"Wow! Do you realize what this means..."  
  
The group kept babbling on about their 'expelled' schoolmate. Rome saw red. She had it on the tip of her tongue to say something, her hands were itching to defend Draco... But she couldn't.   
  
Draco had once told her that if anybody should give her problems that she should go to his friends for help, at the time she didn't know why anyone would want to give her a hard time, but now she did...  
  
And realization hit her, that she would never be her own self, just Draco's little sister, the sibling of the person they hated so much. And suddenly, she wanted home, she wanted all the worries to evaporate.   
  
Would she be in Slytherin? Would she make good grades? And most importantly: Would she make her father proud?   
  
She sat there lost in her thought and worries for another good half hour, until she finally saw the flash of blonde hair that was to be her mother on the way to pick her up.  
  
Without speaking, Narcissa simply nodded at the girl to get her things, for they were to be off.   
  
***  
  
The next few days flew, and before she knew it, Rome was to be having the last 'family' dinner she would have for a while, for she would be leaving for King's Cross the very next day. Dinner was a nerve-racking affair, as she knew that to that very hour the next day she would be sorted into a house at Hogwarts.  
  
Nobody spoke except from the occasional "Are you sure you have *all* your robes packed?" from Narcissa, and Rome was having problems swallowing her food. Tomorrow she would travel North to Hogwarts, tomorrow would mark a definite turning point in her life: For better or for worse, she did not yet know.  
  
Her mother accompanied Rome to her bedroom that evening, at the door they parted.  
  
Narcissa, with one cold hand on Rome's cheek, quietly stated, "I will see you tomorrow morning, there we will part... Don't worry, and remember that you can't always do... Just don't worry."  
  
Rome nodded and gave her mother a shy smile. She knew what her mother meant with her ramblings: It was all right if she didn't live up to her father's expectations.  
  
But Rome knew it wasn't all right.   
  
Rome was already in bed that evening as her father came to her. Following his appearance, Rome got out of bed and put her night robe on over her sleeping gown, and sat before her window, silently, calmly awaiting the lecture she knew was to come.  
  
"Ah, little Rome... My little obedient Rome. I.. I can't say I ever really wanted a daughter... but now it all falls into place." It was increasingly obvious that he had been in the liqueur cabinet, "You see, with another son it would have been difficult, he would with no doubt dispute with Draco about money affairs, women... The such, yet with you it is so much more simple.   
  
"You can marry rich, for I am sure many will be willing to take you, and life will be good to you. It's always the women, no Rome?"  
  
"Yes, father," Rome didn't know what her father meant by this last comment yet it was obvious what kind of answer he expected of her.  
  
"And tomorrow you, little Miss Malfoy, will being going to that institution, ha, where that imbecile Dumbledore, haha, means to have a school. Ah, but there are also many a good thing there, no, Rome dear, you must believe me. And in a few years we can go to Durmstrang. What do you say? Yes, good, little one.  
  
"Now, go to sleep, we are to depart early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes Father, good night."  
  
"Good night, Rome."  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N Man, I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter : Rome goes to Hogwarts. Sorry if this chapter sounds a little weird, I've been reading Gone With The Wind and Jane Eyre, and that can... ruin one's writing-groove.  
  
After two weeks of holiday, school starts again for me on Monday... Why? But I guess I can't complain, the weather has been really nice, a little windy maybe, but for the most part no rain, which is a very, very good thing. :)  
  
I had an alternate chapter planed for this, which would have been the end of this story. Wanna hear? Of course you do!  
  
...  
  
Rome walked in her mother's room, not bothering to knock.  
  
Narcissa looked up, eyes ablaze, "What do you think your doing, you scrawny little bitch?"  
  
"Wh-What do you mean 'What am I doing'? You wanted-"  
  
"Oh," said Narcissa, shouting now, "I'm always the bad one, am I? Well, listen to me now, girly, we're going to get a few things straight!"  
  
"Heh? Oh folly huck! If this is about me getting totally smashed last night and puking all over your rug, you don't have to punish me. This hell of a hangover is punishment enough!"  
  
"You threw up all over my rugs?!? I'm sorry, luv: It was all fun and games up until now, but I shall now kill you."  
  
Narcissa pulls out her handy-dandy wand and uses it to stab Rome to death. As Rome is dying she sees a lavender-haired man come up to her, she is not frightened by his overly-large eyes and tiny features, yet she is intrigued.  
  
"You have disgraced you parents, Rome."  
  
"I didn't know that there was rum in there!"  
  
"No, not by getting drunk, yet by becoming... a Mary Sue."  
  
"Me? Mary Sue? I think not! I can be a bitch and kick major ass when I want!"  
  
"I know," said the unearthly being, "that is why I want you to come to us, to kick major ass."  
  
"And by that you mean...," said Rome, puzzled.  
  
"Why," said the odd, but hot-looking guy, "to the wonderful world of anime, where one can never *really* die!"  
  
"Just like You-Know-Who! Oh my! It's all coming together: The weird eyes... the unnatural powers... the seeming immortality... Voldemort is... is... a manga-character!!!"  
  
"Yeah... He was, but we kicked him out of our group... He became a little too weird after a while. So Rome, are you up for it? For coming to us? You get a new look and a cool name!"  
  
"Er... Okay..."  
  
"Well then, hop on board!!!"  
  
...  
  
A/N So, ofcourse that's not really the ending... but I just wanted to write something stupid.   
  
I 'm not an anime fan, but my brother watches DBZ and I've seen it once or twice and I think Trunks is a total hottie... (That was supposed to be him... I don't know if it was OOC or not...)  
  
Please, at least it's better than that Trent-guy from Daria (I thought he was the best thing since sliced bread when I was... 10... 11? Sad.)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Trunks... I always thought his hair was silver... but no, it's lavender... 


	9. Sortings and Surprises

Saying goodbye to her mother was tearful enough, yet the real test stood yet before her.   
  
Rome stood now at station 9 and three-quarter, she still could not believe that today was the day she would first set foot in Hogwarts. Her father stood of course by her side, standing impressively, a gift Rome still fought to attain.  
  
Her mother promised to write her at least three times a week and to send her goodies from home. Her father expected a weekly report of her conduct which he would, in turn, answer.  
  
And now Rome was standing proudly beside her father, a house elf had already carried her luggage on the train and she watched the flocks of wizarding families: she witnessed tearful good-byes, happy good-byes and proud good-byes. But not once did she notice a goodbye of the like given to her by her father.  
  
"Now Rome, I expect you to show everybody what it is to be a true Malfoy, and if anybody harasses you in anyway, report to me. Understood?"  
  
"Understood, Father. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He stiffly kissed her cheek, as he did so, Rome gave an involuntary shudder, for his lips where like ice, and held no real sign of love. Only expectancy.  
  
And so, Rome walked to the train, her chest stuck out and glancing straight-forward, aware of curious looks and nervous smiles from her future school mates, yet pointedly ignoring them. She did not look back to her father, for she knew he would not have wanted that.  
  
She went into the train, sat in an empty compartment and awaited the future.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts had been rather uneventful for Rome. The same group of teens that had been at her birthday party had sat in her compartment, and after having cooed and questioned her for about the first hour or so, they ignored her and talked only to each other.  
  
Sitting in the compartment Rome couldn't help but feel nervous, the Slytherins had given her encouraging words such as, "Don't worry- You're a Malfoy, my father says they always get sorted into Slytherin."  
  
But these words made her fret more inside. As much as she understood Draco, and as much as she was, in a way, like him, she wasn't sure if she carried the same qualities as him. As a matter of fact, she didn't at all know which qualities she carried, as she had not yet been able to let them shine, having had a rather unremarkable life with her nanny to keep her out of any trouble.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, had always been allowed free range. Draco had only had a tutor, and was allowed to do much more by his father than Rome would ever be allowed to do.  
  
Rome felt that Draco had been allowed to get to know himself before getting to Hogwarts, to develop a character, whereas she had been treated like a doll, dressed up and told what to do and say.  
  
As she arrived at Hogwarts she, as the other first years, could not help but to be awed by the huge castle and the apparent magic it withheld. The moment of awe was interrupted as a loud, thunderous voice shouted for the first years to come to the lake. Looking to see the owner of the voice, Rome's eyes landed on the biggest person she had ever seen.   
  
He looked lethal, ferocious. He looked like a giant.   
  
Rome knew from her brother that this beast was Hagrid, Groundskeeper and teacher at Hogwarts. She knew from her brother that Hagrid bore no sense whatsoever, and that he was a poor excuse for a teacher.  
  
She headily made his way over to where he was standing by the lake. He looked at him challengingly and gave him a smile best described as a "smirk".  
  
"Ach, another Malfoy, eh?" He asked noting the blonde hair and pale skin, "Heard yer brother's up te Durmstrang, issee? And yer startin yer firs' year?"  
  
"Yes," replied Rome, her eyes glowing maliciously and her words laced with irony, she made a point to use her snobbiest accent, as well as to hold herself accordingly, "I am Rome Malfoy."  
  
She made a move to turn away from the beady-eyed giant, but stopped as he said, "It's er pleasure ter meet ye, Rome."  
  
Rome didn't bother hiding her revulsion, and spat out, "Charmed, I'm sure."  
  
With that, thought Rome, the impression she had planned to make on Hagrid was to be branded. It wasn't necessarily that she didn't want the big oaf to like her, but it was because of the fact that she knew that her father wouldn't want her to associate with such riffraff. She turned to go, but-  
  
"Now, look here, missy, don't ye go bein' all nasty-like. I've 'ad enough Malfoys in my time ter know what ye think o' me. We're goin' ter be seein' each other fer the next seven years an' I don' wan' 'ere te be no bad blood between us. Un'erstood?"  
  
Rome blinked, yes, she understood, yet remained silent. She looked around, to make sure nobody had been listening. A few children were looking their way, but they weren't exactly causing a commotion. She then smiled sweetly at Hagrid, and walked off, silently.  
  
The evening was still and warm, the group of first years had no problem crossing the lakes. Rome remained to herself most of the time, not whispering excitedly as the other children were to each other. She looked straight off at the ever larger growing castle, awaiting the Sorting.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Now was the moment Rome had been dreading. She stood in line with other first years, deaf to the world, ears perked only to hear her name. Every minute seemed like an hour, and though the castle was relatively cool, she cool feel the heat of anxiety inside of her.  
  
She looked out into the see of faces that was carefully watching the Sorting. A few of the Slytherins that she already got to know gave her small smiles. Finally came the moment she had been waiting for the whole summer.  
  
"Malfoy, Rome," called the sorting hat. At the mention of this name there was a bit of commotion from the crowd, especially from older students, who first looked at the blonde girl and then looked around the room for Draco Malfoy, who, of course, was not to be found.  
  
Yet Rome was oblivious to this. She was also oblivious to the scattered claps coming from the Slytherin table, something no other student out of her year had gotten.  
  
She got one more glimpse of the sea of faces looking at her before the hat was placed over her head- and then, the hat spoke: "Ah, another Malfoy... I always know where to put those..."  
  
"Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes... all of them... But not you."  
  
"Wh-What do you mean, not me? I am a Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, yes, that you are, no doubt, through and through. Yet... Your only ambition is to prove yourself to your father, and this will change within time. You have qualities of Slytherin, but I see other qualities in you... Ah, yes, I see."  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"What you are yet to see, but this causes me to want to sort you in Rav-"  
  
"No! It'd... But my family- I'm not- WHY?"  
  
"Ravenclaw... Ah... Pretty and fair,  
Clever, refined,  
These were the students  
Ravenclaw devined."  
  
"But... What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Your love of knowledge, your manner of being... Given, you are a bit ambitious, but are you cunning? How far would you be willing to go for your goal? I have the feeling that you are too clever too ever have to be cunning."  
  
"Oh.. I, I understand... ehm..."  
  
"Deep inside, do you really want to be with people who wouldn't understand you- just to appease your father?"  
  
"I just want to make the right decision- long-term," said Rome. She had no idea where these words came from, had no idea why she said them. What Rome did know, though, was that they came from the heart.  
  
"Then I hope you trust me to make the right decision by placing you in- RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Rome pulled the hat off her head. What had just happened? It wasn't supposed to go like that, she was supposed to be put in Slytherin.  
  
She felt all the blood rush from her face as she looked around the room. Scattered applause from the Ravenclaw table. Stunned looks from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. The only table that really clapped was the Hufflepuff table, relieved that they wouldn't have another Slytherin tormentor.  
  
And it was like this, dead white, standing before the audience of students that Rome allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
She sat down at the table, wiped off the tears and looked straight off into the distance, trying not to catch anybody's eye in fear of breaking out in tears. This was so embarrassing, incredibly humiliating. Not only the fact that she wasn't put into Slytherin, yet also the fact that she cried in front of the whole school, and to make matters worse, she caught pitying looks from more than one person, including Hagrid!  
  
She would not be pitied!  
  
To her great relief, the Sorting was followed by a feast, and her mind was not solely concentrated upon how she would break the news to her father, yet on filling her empty stomach.  
  
She looked to the girl next to her, who sat next to the potatoes. Rome then asked, putting on her sweetest smile, "Would you please pass me the potatoes."  
  
The little girl with brown hair and brown eyes then did so, and then she gave Rome a sunny freckled smile and said, "Oh, I was wondering when you would speak! My name is Emma, Emma Hagen."  
  
"Rome, Rome Malfoy. This is also your first year, is it not?" asked Rome, struggling to smile, for she was not up to conversation with the brunette who's smile she was beginning to detest more by the minute.  
  
"Yeeeees! You're right! This means we're going to be roommates. Listen... You may not want to... Never mind," said Emma with a smile.  
  
"Why I cried?" asked Rome, "Because I wasn't planing on being sorted in... Ravenclaw. But that... Sorting Hat, it had... used its means of persuasion. I'm sure father won't be pleased."  
  
"But... What does your father care what house you are in? My brother is in Hufflepuff? So what? He clapped with all the others when I was sorted into Ravenclaw. You shouldn't worry about it!"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it right now," stated Rome icily.   
  
This silenced the girl, yet Rome was feeling increasingly more guilty about it, and everything the girl said made a little more sense once Rome's mind had time to digest it.   
  
Rome then stated, quietly, looking down in her lap, "He was really expecting me to be sorted into Slytherin, my father, all of the Malfoys were in that house... Can you now tell me that it is not half so bad? That I have not in some way dishonored my family?"  
  
After Rome had finished her statement, not only Emma, but also three or four other students that had been sitting around Rome were listening to her sorrows. Rome looked up and blushed.  
  
"Oh... Is that why you were crying earlier?" Asked a boy out of a higher year who sat across from her. Rome nodded silently.  
  
Then her audience all started talking at once: "Oh, don't worry about it!" "He'll get used to it!" and "Well, honestly, don't cry about it! At least he can be happy that you weren't sorted into Gryffindor!" The last statement was followed by laughter by some of the older students.  
  
Rome had heard her brother complain about the Gryffindors enough to chuckle hesitantly at that comment herself. Once she had broken the ice with the people around her, she began to have a nice evening as well, pushing all thoughts of her family out of her mind.  
  
***  
  
Rome awoke the next morning with a small smile of contempt on her face. She thought about the evening before, about the discussions they had had, the jokes that were made, and the all-around feeling of happiness that seemed to be in the air.   
  
Her smile faltered as she thought of the task that lie before her. She was to write a letter to her father this morning, she thought with dread.  
  
Slowly getting out of her bed, she realized that all of her roommates were still sleeping. It was still dark outside, and she wanted to write the letter without the heads of her new-found friends poking over her shoulder.   
  
She made her way down to the common room, taking with her her quill and paper. She sighed as she sat before the blank piece of paper, wondering what to write.  
  
'Dearest Father and Mother,' Rome wrote, 'I have been sorted into Ravenclaw. Father, I am sorry if this has displeased you, please forgive me. Best Wishes, Rome Malfoy'  
  
It was a short letter, but Rome didn't know what to write.   
  
The sun was slowly coming out, and Rome made her way down to the Owlery, where she had visited Merlin on the evening before. As she made her way past the entrance of the Great Hall, she heard somebody call her name.  
  
Rome turned to see a tall, slender redhead rushing towards her. When the redhead got to her, she spoke in a ragged voice, "Rome, I- I have a qu-question... C-come over here," said the redhead, leading her to a secluded hallway.   
  
The girl was older than her, Rome noted with a brief sweep of jealousy, as it always was when she saw older girls. She was pretty, too, thought Rome, noting the auburn hair and the light brown eyes.   
  
"Rome," said the girl, "Is it true? Did Draco go to Durmstrang? Please tell me, I have to know."  
  
Rome looked the girl over, she pitied her, she looked like she was on the brink of tears.   
  
"Yes, he did," stated Rome coolly.  
  
A sob escaped the redhead's lips, "Did he... Did he mention a Ginny to you? Did he?" The girl's eyes searched Rome's hopefully.  
  
"No," said Rome softly, "I can't say he did."  
  
The girl was crying freely now, using Rome's shoulder for support. "Dammit, dammit," she kept repeating.  
  
"D-Don't cry," whispered Rome rather helplessly.  
  
"You'd cry too," sobbed the girl, "He... He promised me he wouldn't... That he wouldn't become a Deatheater."  
  
Rome backed away suddenly. She looked the redhead straight in the eyes, "He is not a Deatheater."  
  
The girl now smiled slightly, she nodded. "That's good... That's great. Were are you headed to, Rome? I, I would like to talk to you about some things..."  
  
"The Owlery. You may come if you like."  
The girl nodded, she had started feeling inferior to this girl who had only just started her first year at the start of their conversation. But she needed to get some things off her chest, and Rome seemed like the perfect person for that.  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Haha, Mary Sues are so cool.   
  
Read my "Loser" story.   
  
Review. 


	10. The Owls

Hey- I haven't written for this story in years. I started this when I was a teen and I'm about to turn 24. I'm thinking about just wrapping it up. I'm sorry if the is any lack of continuity.

Ginny seemed nice enough, if she was a little crazy and frazzled, it was probably the result of her obvious poverty; the ragamuffin clothes that she wore obliviously gave her away. Rome, her nature having already started to melt into something softer than it was when she had arrived at Hogwarts, fleetingly wished that they were the same size so that she could give the girl some nice clothes. Luckily, Ginny didn't seem like the materialistic type and was more focused on matters of love.

"Rome," Ginny sighed, petting an owl and feeding him bits of meal, "I love him, I love your brother, I truly do. Yet I can't tell anyone; and now you are sworn to secrecy with me, for if anyone finds out about us... Well to say that we may be the laughing stock of the school and that people wouldn't understand would be putting it mildly."

"Also Ginny, you alluded to a possible alliance our family has with the death eaters, if you family was to catch wind of your romantic connection to a Malfoy, I am sure that would not bode well for your relationship with them."

Ginny smiled wryly, "No."

"Ah, well at least you can admit that. Let me tell you what I've done in my eleven years of solitude, Ginny: I have read romance novels, may of them. And what you would have to do in this case, according to what I know, is wait, and see if your love can stand the test of time. I know it is tempting to have me intervene it what seems like a grand affair at the moment, however, I am a great believer in the saying 'whatever is meant to be will somehow find its way'."

Ginny then told Rome that she was quite wise for an eleven year old, to which Rome replied with a sigh. Then Rome said, "Wise and well-read are two different things. I can tell you what to do, however, when I myself come to the crossroads of knowing what to do, I am sure passion will cloud my judgement."

Ginny studied Rome for a moment after she said this, "You seem like a very good person... I love your brother, I really do. However, I feel as though he has abandoned me. And honestly, his affections are of the nature that they make me forget-momentarily-the one whom my heart truly aches for. He is an opiate to my heart, and when he is absent it seems my heart may ache for love even more so than it did before."

Rome says to the love-starved Ginny: "Perhaps suffering is the human condition; perhaps you will only be fulfilled when you start seeking the heart of the one you truly love; you needn't seek the affections of my brother as if they were a drug, for then you would be a junkie, filling up on the junk food of his love when really, something far more nutritious is in order."

Both girls looked at each other at this and started laughing at the absurd truth of the young girls words, scaring some of the owls in the owlery, causing them to flutter about.

Ginny looked at Rome and yawned, it was still very early in the morning. "Rome, would you like me to walk with you to where-ever you need to go?"

Rome looked contentedly around the owlery for a moment and said, 'No Ginny, you go on, I think I'll just sit here with the birds for a moment."

And with that the two girls parted ways.


End file.
